fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Squidward Ditches Class
One day, while working in class, Squidward Tentacles tells his teacher, Mrs. Puff that he needs to use the boys room. "Here's the pass for the boys room." Mrs. Puff said. "But let me give you a warning, if this doesn't get returned, you'll be in BIG trouble." As Squidward nodded, he went out the class and into the front hallway. He makes sure that he isn't caught by the teacher. So he exited out anyway. He asked Pearl Krabs, Mr. Krabs' daughter, for a trip to Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s. When they got there, at they sat at the bar and ordered hot dogs and several drinks. As a dessert, they ordered triple choclolate sundaes. When Squidward sees the bathroom fall on the floor, he is desperate. "The bathroom key! I got to return it!" Squidward cried. So Squidward darted out of Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s. He sprinted back to his school. He went back in the classroom earlier, which was room 201. "Where were you?" Mrs. Puff said. Squidward was shocked to hear that question. "Uh, I-I-I was at..... Squidward struggled to say. "What's that, Mr. Tentacles?" Mrs. Puff said. Squidward truthfully said, voice shaking and knees clicking, "Oh, Mrs. Puff, I was at Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s with Pearl. But I brought back your bathroom key, though. "What?! You went to Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s with Pearl?!?!?!" The teacher was very furious. "That's it!!!! Squidward Q. Tentacles, for ditching class, go to the principal's office." Squidward groans angrily. "And Squidward, I don't even want to listen to you bellyache, because you're still in trouble." Squidward stomped out of the classroom. As he got to the principal's, he sat on the bench and he starts to pout angrily. "Squidward Q. Tentacles, for ditching class, I'm calling up your friends, SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick." When SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, and Patrick Star arrived to pick him up, they asked what the trouble was. "Thank goodness you three are here!" The principal said. "Your friend had ditched the middle of class by going to Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s with Pearl Krabs, Mr. Krabs' daughter." SpongeBob was shocked and furious. "WHAT!!!!!!??????? SQUIDWARD, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DITCH CLASS BY GOING TO SUPER WEENIE HUT JR.'S WITH PEARL!?!?" Sandy said angrily, "You had deliberately disobeyed your teacher. Let's go home." Patrick said sheepishly, "Sorry about the outburst, but I will see you tommorow. When they got in the car, they were still angry at Squidward. SpongeBob said to Squidward, "Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, and I are very dissapointed in you." When they arrived home, Sandy clutches Squidward's wrist angrily. Mr. Krabs asked, "SpongeBob, why are you, Sandy, and Patrick o angry?" SpongeBob said, "Squidward here had ditched class by going on a trip to Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s with your daughter!" "Now, Mr. Squidward, I want you to know that you will be totally grounded. Grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, GROUNDED for 2 weeks because of disobedience to your teacher." said Mr. Krabs. "That means no TV, no video games, no listening to your phone and tablet, no playing with your clarinet, no ANYTHING, until you, Squidward, will learn to obey!" "Now go up to my room, Squidward!" SpongeBob said angrily to his neighbor. When Squidward hears the words for punishment, he becomes extremely angry. He glared angrily at SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs and told them, "You guys are as evil as Plankton!" As he stormed upstairs to SpongeBob's bedroom, he slammed the door angrily. When Squidward was in bed, his wet tears stained his pillowcase. Category:Ditches Class Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions